


To The End Of Love

by laireshi



Category: Marvel 616, New Avengers (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Civil War (Marvel), Identity Porn, Identity Reveal, M/M, Marriage, Not A Fix-It, Secret Identity, mention of divorce
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 20:13:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13255779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laireshi/pseuds/laireshi
Summary: Steve's been married to Tony for years when the Stamford disaster happens and the Superhero Registration Act tears the superhero community apart. When Tony disagrees with Steve, Steve still expects Iron Man to follow him: he's his best friend, for one, and he's chosen to keep his identity a secret from everyone. But Iron Man also fights against him.And then Steve smashes his faceplate open.





	To The End Of Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cap Iron Man Community](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Cap+Iron+Man+Community).
  * Translation into Русский available: [До конца любви](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14989157) by [Radioactive_Scorpion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radioactive_Scorpion/pseuds/Radioactive_Scorpion)



> For the following comm prompt: “Iron Man has managed to keep his identity a secret from everyone. Steve finally learns who's behind the mask after he slams his shield down on it during the end of Civil War.” It somehow ended up being the first fic I started for HE and the last one I finished.
> 
> More warnings at the end.

Tony’s holding a folder labelled _SHRA_ when Steve comes back home. 

“Seriously?” Steve asks. He’s just run from SHIELD. He’s out of breath, and he doesn’t have much time, and _this_ is what Tony greets him with?

_He doesn’t know_ , Steve reminds himself. Tony must’ve heard of the act when he was the Secretary of Defence, but he doesn’t know Maria Hill just tried to arrest Steve. 

“People are scared, Steve,” Tony says carefully.

“That doesn’t make this right!” Steve yells. 

Tony takes a step back and Steve’s reminded that for all that Tony’s often mixed into the Avengers business, he _is_ a civilian. 

Steve’s husband and a genius, but still a civilian. And scared of him, apparently, even though he has to know Steve would never harm him.

“I’m sorry,” Steve says. The whole SHRA mess has him on the edge. He hoped that Tony, at least, would be on his side. It’s people just like Tony that Steve’s trying to protect. He really shouldn’t yell at him. 

“You—what?” Tony tilts his head. “Is this about—I _know_ you won’t hurt me, for fuck’s sake, Steve.”

“You’re—”

“Not made of glass!” Tony yells in his face. “ _I_ don’t need your protection, Steve. People, normal people without my connections. They’re the ones we—you’re supposed to save.”

Tony always knows how to push all his buttons. “We do it!” Steve yells. “And we control each other!”

“Do you?” Tony challenges. “What if someone oversteps? What if someone doesn’t control their powers, Steve? Because I have more insight in your world than most, and there are _no_ good fail-safes.” Tony glares at him. “People, the same ones you’re supposed to protect, are scared of _you_. Not you, _Captain America_. But you, superheroes, powerful just enough that a mere accident turns into a tragedy.” Tony stops talking.

“We’ll work on it, Tony!” Steve raises his voice again. “But SHRA is not the way.”

“Because you say so?” Tony asks flatly.

“Because it’s _wrong_ ,” Steve answers. How, how can Tony not see it?

“In your opinion,” Tony adds. “You can’t speak for everyone, Steve. God, you probably don’t even realise—the effect you have on people . . .”

Steve shakes his head. He doesn’t want to listen to that. He’s right about the SHRA, he knows it. 

“I’m a fugitive now,” he says. “So clearly not on _all_ people.”

Tony looks down. “I’m sorry,” he says. “I—I’m glad to see you, I am. I’m just . . .”

“Tony?” Steve prompts him, when Tony doesn’t say anything for a while.

Tony walks to him and wraps him in his arms, tight. “I’m worried,” he whispers. “I’m worried it’ll get worse. You know I’m a futurist. This—this will be a disaster. I love you, Steve, so much. I couldn’t bear it if—”

“I’ll be fine,” Steve says.

“You literally just said you were a fugitive,” Tony notes, unhappy.

Steve sighs. “I came to say goodbye, really,” he says, hating himself for it. “SHIELD is after me. I’ll only put you in danger if I stay.”

Tony’s expression is off, as if he feels guilty, somehow. It’s Tony Stark, though: Steve knows he feels personally responsible for a million things that can’t realistically be his fault. 

“Okay,” Tony says finally, slowly. Then he nods, as if to himself. “Call me,” he says, “If you need anything. My phone is secure. I don’t agree with what you’re doing, but you’re my husband, and I’ll help you if I can.”

Steve should refuse the offer. He really should.

Instead he leans close and kisses Tony with every ounce of love he’s got. 

Leaving Tony is the hardest thing Steve’s ever done, but he knows he’ll be back, when it all calms down and everyone comes to their senses.

***

There are others who don’t want to register. Steve’s not surprised. But as most of the former New Avengers gather around him, and other heroes join the underground, Steve finds himself missing his best friend. 

He knows that technically Tony employs Iron Man, but Iron Man is his own person, with his own opinions. Steve can’t believe he’d just blindly follow Tony—and there’s no way he supports the Superhero Registration Act. Steve’s known him for _years_ and still doesn’t know who’s under the mask. It doesn’t bother him, but it makes it rather obvious which side of this conflict Iron Man is on.

“I’m going on a walk,” he tells Luke, waves off his worry, and walks out, a long winter coat over his uniform. No one pays him much attention. He leaves a lot. He doesn’t really like being cooped up inside, especially since Tony seems to be public enemy number one. The superheroes can forgive Miriam Sharpe’s her stance on SHRA, but they think Tony should be on their side.

Steve . . . doesn’t disagree, but that just makes him feels worse. So he goes out, runs in the rain, walks through the city in disguise and checks the sky for Sentinels.

But not this time.

He types a message to Iron Man as he goes, hoping that Tony was right and his tech _is_ safe, and heads to the former Avengers Mansion.

He doesn’t like being there. The ruins just remind him of everything he’s lost, but he knows it’s the best place to meet with Iron Man. It’s a _safe_ place, one where they both will be honest.

“Hey, Iron Man,” Steve says when he hears the familiar whirr of repulsors.

“Cap,” Iron Man says. His eyes are blue and his wrists are slender and that’s all Steve knows about his looks. But he _knows_ the man inside. He’s self-sacrificing and a true hero, and if Steve had never met Tony, he thinks he would’ve fallen in love with Iron Man instead.

He trusts him. That’s what matters.

“I wanted to talk about SHRA,” Steve says finally.

“I figured,” Iron Man replies. He sounds wary, even through his voice filters.

“Look, Iron Man—you know I love Tony.” Steve pulls off his glove to point at his wedding ring. Iron Man stays very still until Steve puts on the glove again. “I want to keep him safe more than anything else. But he’s _wrong_. And I know he’s your employer, but you’re my friend, and I want you to know that you don’t have to do what he tells you.”

Iron Man looks at him for a long, silent moment. Steve has learnt to interpret his gestures even in the suit throughout the years, but he’s at a loss as to what Iron Man is thinking now.

“I’m not doing what Mister Stark wants to do,” Iron Man says at last. “I’m doing what I have to do. The right thing, Steve. You’re familiar with the concept.”

Steve throws his hands up. “I can’t believe you,” he says. “ _You_ should be the one who’s against SHRA. I don’t even know your face!”

“And you reassured me, multiple times, that it was okay,” Iron Man said quietly. 

“It is.” Steve sighed. “That’s my point. I don’t need to know. But SHRA . . .”

“SHRA doesn’t _force_ anyone to give up their secret identity,” Iron Man said. “There will be a list. It won’t be public access.”

“Because digital security always works out so great,” Steve snaps. He knows the controls of the suit were hacked more than once.

Iron Man takes a step back as if Steve slapped him. “Right,” he said. “Steve, you’re my best friend. I hate arguing with you. But you’re wrong here. And if that was all you wanted to tell me, we’re done here.”

Steve wants to yell. He was _so sure_ Iron Man would join him. He’s so used to fighting at his side, his refusal _hurt_ s. He doesn’t want to let him go in anger, though . . . and he has another question.

“I hope this doesn’t escalate,” Steve says.

“The only way it doesn’t escalate is if you learn how to compromise,” Iron Man replies. He turns away.

“Wait!” Steve calls. “Tony—is he—”

Iron Man doesn’t face him again. “He’s fine,” he says, and for some reason it sounds like a lie. “He misses you.” This rings true.

“I miss him too,” Steve whispers, just a second before Iron Man takes off.

He walks back to his secret base, dejected.

His husband and his best friend are both against him. Steve has never expected that.

Now he can see exactly what Tony meant—there _is_ a war coming.

***

The next time Steve sees Iron Man, he EMPs the armour, and then a recovered Iron Man breaks his jaw.

Steve wonders if they’re coming back from this.

And then a _clone of Thor_ kills Goliath, and he knows that the answer is no.

***

Steve knocks at the door of a Stark International warehouse and hopes it’s not a trap. Since when does he have to wonder if his own husband is out to catch him?

The door opens immediately and Steve walks through. He doesn’t have the shield—it’s really not inconspicuous at all—and he feels exposed, but Tony asked him to come, so Steve didn’t have a choice.

“You came!” Tony says the moment the door closes behind him. 

Steve makes a sound like a sob at the sight of him. He embraces him tightly, and for a moment just breathes in Tony’s scent. But Tony has different plans, and he pushes Steve away just enough to kiss him, long, hungry kisses of a man scared.

“I was so worried after that fight,” he whispers.

“Like you didn’t know about it,” Steve says before he can stop himself. He regrets it immediately, but it’s too late. Tony’s already stepping away.

“It wasn’t meant to be used,” Tony mutters, looking at his shoes. 

Does he really believe it? Can an ex-weapon manufacturer be so naive? 

No, but Steve wishes he could.

“I shouldn’t be here,” Steve says.

“Wait,” Tony says. “At least—take the uniform. I made you a new one.”

Steve looks at him, long and hard. Tony’s pale and seems exhausted. His wedding ring is still on his hand, much like it is on Steve’s. They’re not in a quarrel with _each other_. Steve loves him, and he knows that Tony loves him back.

But he can’t ignore the Superhero Registration Act, and that Tony supports it. He _can’t_.

“Please,” Tony adds. “I know you need it. It’s not bugged, I promise.”

“I know,” Steve says tiredly. It didn’t even occur to him that it could be. He relents. “I’ll take it. Thanks.”

Tony sighs with relief. He turns away and only then does Steve notice a bag on a table to Tony’s right. Tony rummages through it, pulling out a white-and-blue suit.

“Tony,” Steve says. “You know what you’re doing is dangerous. You can’t play both sides.”

Tony’s smile doesn’t look happy. “I _know_ what I’m doing,” he says. “Probably better than you. I’m sorry, Steve.”

Steve almost reaches out to him. Almost. “Me too,” he says instead.

He takes the offered uniform and leaves.

***

New York is on fire around them, and Steve is fighting Iron Man with all he’s got.

There’s anger behind his punches; that Iron Man took the wrong side, that Tony took the wrong side, that both of them _didn’t stay with Steve_. Iron Man tries to fight back, but his armour is compromised, and Steve doesn’t care if it’s unfair.

Killing Goliath was unfair. Letting the supervillains out was unfair. What happened to Spider-Man was unfair.

This? This is right.

Iron Man falls down, and Steve’s on top of him immediately; he barely notices that Iron Man stops fighting.

Steve brings down his shield, again, and again, blinded by rage.

Iron Man was his best friend, and it’s like Steve meant _nothing_ to him. Steve hits him once more, and the faceplate cracks. Once upon a time, Steve swore he’d respect Iron Man’s privacy.

Steve looks at the cracked faceplate for a moment—and tears it off in one violent movement.

He raises his shield to deal the last blow, and he _freezes_.

Only now does he see just _who_ is inside the armour.

“Tony?” Steve asks, his voice breaking.

Tony looks defeated. “Come on,” he says, quiet and sad. “Finish it, Steve.”

For a moment, Steve thinks he _could_. He’s full of adrenaline and yet his body doesn’t feel like his own; he’s seeing the face of his closest, longest teammate for the first time and it’s the man Steve sees every morning when he opens his eyes lying in bed next to him. There’s something akin to betrayal burning inside him, _you lied to me for years_ , and anger, _how could you_ ; anger at himself, too, _how could I not notice_.

Heartbreak, because while fighting Iron Man, his best friend, _hurt_ , fighting Tony Stark is all but impossible, it’s like stabbing himself in the chest repeatedly.

But he could finish it. It’d be barely a second, he could finish it, make Tony pay for the sudden, unexpected pain, make things clear again—

Tony looks at him, expecting the blow, and there’s no fear on his face, only relief.

Steve drops the shield.

***

Steve’s in a cell. _Director Stark_ is looking at him through the bars, the armour on, and the helmet under his arm.

It’s not a secret anymore, apparently, the thing that _Steve’s husband_ had lied about to his face for years.

“You fucking hypocrite!” Steve roars.

“Right,” Tony says quietly. “I _am_ sorry.”

“ _Sorry?_ ” Steve asks flatly. “You’re _sorry_? Tell me, _Iron Man_ , was it worth it?”

Tony doesn’t answer. Seeing him now, Steve doesn’t understand how he could have ever believed it was anyone else inside the armour. The suit is built for someone his heigh; Steve’s seen Iron Man’s hands, and most importantly, no one else has eyes this blue. It only makes Steve feel worse.

“I’ll make it right,” Tony blurts out. “We’ll talk pardons, and you’ll see—young heroes will get trained, and there’ll be less accidents, less—” 

“How many times did you pilot it while drunk?” Steve cuts in.

Tony inhales sharply. His eyes seem glassy. Steve doesn’t care.

“That would be an argument _for_ SHRA,” Tony says finally. 

Steve wants to hit him. Steve still can’t imagine hurting him.

“I want a divorce,” he says.

On the other side of the bars, Tony closes his eyes tight, but not before one tear runs down his cheek. Steve doesn’t understand how he could’ve caused it.

“I understand,” Tony whispers. He puts on his helmet and walks away.

Steve doesn’t call him back.

***

They’re still legally married when Steve is taken to the Supreme Court, when Tony pushes Steve out of the way as the gunshots sound through the air.

For a moment, Steve doesn’t realise what’s happening, and then Tony sways and falls down, blood spreading over his shirt. Steve goes to his knees after him, but he’s cuffed, he can’t touch Tony, he can only think _his husband saved his life_. 

“I’m sorry,” Tony says frantically, his eyes wild. “I’m sorry, for lying, and for the war, and—I love you, Steve.”

“I know,” Steve whispers before first responders push him away.

He asked for a divorce. He never wanted to lose Tony.

But by the time the ambulance reaches the nearest hospital, Steve’s a widower. 

**Author's Note:**

> Tony dies instead of Steve.


End file.
